


Somewhere Between Anxiety And Lollipops

by SleepySiren (SleepyFairy)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nude Photos, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Ring gag, Safeword Use, Smut, Social Anxiety, Threesome - M/M/M, the filth is all in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFairy/pseuds/SleepySiren
Summary: San, San, San... It was like the name never left his mind since it started. Wooyoung was the one that was after the guy so why Yeosang had his head infested with thoughts of him as well.OrSan wonders why Wooyoung keeps a drawer full of lollipops on his nightstand.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 407





	1. The Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a vision in the middle of the night, a dirty dirty vision. I'm so so sorry. It developed a lot and got hella long though, but like if it feels not as well developed I was really focused at a certain part in special and everything branched out from that so, yeah.  
> This is tagged as porn with plot, but you can just skip to the filth at the second chapter it's not that deep.

"To be honest, I think he's just jealous." Wooyoung giggled, clearly talking about Yeosang.

"Ugh, I'm not!" He yelled from the kitchen. He wasn't jealous. It was just that Wooyoung had canceled their plans for the third time just this week. Plans that he had suggested himself. 

He could hear the younger laughing on the phone, legs swinging like a lovestruck high school girl and he felt like dumping the plate of food on his face. Instead he just calmly sat it down on the coffee table, sitting back on the couch with his own share on his lap. 

He might as well start eating before it went cold, the movie on the TV glared at him paused. He was supposed to be studying for a test, not sitting around resting, but Wooyoung had suggested it to make it up to him. And now there he was talking on the phone with San. Again.

"You missed the psych class this morning..." Wooyoung mumbled on the phone sounding bummed.

Wooyoung had no psych lessons this semester, he already had that class last year. But lately, he'd be around whatever classes San had, wanting to catch him on breaks and walk him to his next class. Yeosang hadn't seen him around campus at all lately and normally that'd be a sign that the younger was avoiding him. But of course, now he knew better, he was with San.

San, San, San... It was like the name never left his mind since it started. Wooyoung was the one that was after the guy, so why Yeosang had his head infested with thoughts of him as well? He hated it.

"Sangie, are you okay?" Wooyoung shot him a worried look.

He looked back confused for a moment. Then he noticed he had been teething at a chicken bone for the last couple of minutes, the meat on it replaced by the taste of powdered cartilage on his tongue.

"I'm fine." He answered quickly, dropping the bone on his plate and taking a new piece that had actual meat in it.

"Ah, it's nothing. Sangie is just being silly." Wooyoung replied hastily, attention back to his phone.

Yeah, sure, he was being silly. If he could punch Wooyoung right now he would, but he didn't feel like getting chicken sauce on the couch was worth it.

"Meet him? Well..." 

Wooyoung sat up at the unexpected inquisition, eyeing Yeosang with a pleading look. The older stared wide-eyed back in a panic, caught off guard. 

"Maybe we can arrange something, we just need to check our schedule..."

What in his expression meant he consented to this? Wooyoung should know better by now, meeting new people was... Hard. For Yeosang at least. The older gestured angrily at his best friend. He couldn't, not on such short notice. Maybe in a few months if the two of them really worked out. 

"Or... I mean, you've got to come over for us to practice anyway, so you'll probably gonna meet him eventually." Wooyoung continued, letting out a nervous laugh that made it clear it was an excuse.

Yeosang really did punch him that time hard, but not enough to bruise, at the side of his arm.

╳

Yeosang cuddled up to Wooyoung in bed, head against his chest, just hearing his heartbeat in the darkness. It was normal for them to sleep like that once in a while when something was on their heads.

Yeosang was needy at that moment and he was glad he wasn't ashamed anymore of being the one to initiate these touches.

"Are you anxious?" Wooyoung asked, gentle voice cutting to the silence.

Yeosang nodded, a soft hum sounding from his throat.

Wooyoung already knew what that meant. He dragged one of the hands that were in his back, holding Yeosang, up to his cheek, thumb brushing against his lips a few times before the older opened them and sucked them into the warm embrace of his mouth. It wasn't long till a few more fingers were added, the older sucking on them like a lollipop, tongue sometimes swirling and curling around the digits as it explored his fingers.

That was just what worked for Yeosang, to calm down and cope with the stress.

"You know, you don't really need to meet him if you're not ready."

He felt the hum on his fingers.

"I can just go to his place, don't worry about it."

"Sorry." Yeosang mumbled, pulling back slightly.

"It's okay." The younger replied his free hand rubbing circles onto his skin.

They stayed like that in silence. Wooyoung was sleepy, he felt his eyes closing. The situation was so familiar that maybe his body was programmed to fall asleep whenever they stayed like this by now. Then he felt teeth grazing his skin.

"Don't nibble or I can't sleep." He scolded, brow scrunched and voice sounding drowsy already.

The other jokingly bit down before humming one last time with a throaty chuckle. The feeling of Yeosang’s lips curling up into a smile against his hand was calming as he let himself fall asleep.

╳

Wooyoung canceled his plans, he didn't have to worry about meeting this San for a long time now. Not until he was used to the idea of him, right? Wrong. It wasn't even a couple of days later before they bumped into him at a coffee shop near their apartment. He knew Wooyoung wouldn't do that to him on the purpose of course. But he couldn't help being a little pissed off at his best friend for bringing this vixen into his life, currently existing just to cause Yeosang angst.

"You must be Yeosang, right? Wooyoung talks about you a lot. I'm San." The other introduced himself holding out his hand.

He had a nice smile, so bright that it reminded Yeosang of the Sun, he could see why Wooyoung was drawn to him. But that wasn't Yeosang, he could never be drawn to people. All people did to him was make him feel anxious, inadequate, and out of place.

So all he did was shake his hand and look back down, hoping Wooyoung would take over from there. He probably should’ve smiled back. It was too late when that thought crossed his mind though. It would probably look weird anyway.

Their coffee was to go, but they ended up sitting down at a booth with San that was there to eat before his next class. Yeosang ordered a cake to have something to distract himself with at least and they got to talking. Not only San and Wooyoung but all three of them. San made a point to include Yeosang in the conversation, which probably was the polite thing to do when they had just been introduced, but for Yeosang that made him feel like he had been thrown into the open sea and was quickly drowning.

He bit on his nails nonstop, he didn’t know why Wooyoung liked to do them for him if he always ended up ruining his work so quickly. His cake took so long to arrive. What he was majoring in, what high school he came from, was he liking his classes… San was doing his best, but Yeosang didn’t like the attention on him and honestly, he didn’t even hear his own answers. It seemed to be a trend, for him to be in such a panic to get any words out that he forgot them as soon as they left his lips.

“Not here, Sangie.” Wooyoung whispered, letting his hand fall on his thigh a bit too heavy, a warning sign.

Yeosang hadn't noticed he started munching on his knuckles, little red marks all over them. It was a step before it started going too far. And now San was looking at them weird. Wooyoung didn’t even flinch, in fact, his eyes never even left San’s face to check what was weirding him out, and just continued on to ask about their next practice schedule. The cake arrived finally.

Wooyoung was always confident, he got a bit bashful around his crushes or when he was on the spot, but normally he never seemed to think twice about his actions, Yeosang wished he was like that.

Eventually, the topic shifted to Wooyoung, giving him a little room to breathe.

“How long have you known Wooyoung?” San asked between pieces of toast.

“A long time.” Yeosang replied, he guessed Wooyoung already commented about it before.

“Six years already, right Sangie?” The younger elaborated clinging to his arm.

“Yeah, and you? I’m hearing a lot about you lately.” Yeosang asked as if he didn’t know everything there was to know already. He couldn’t come up with anything else to say though.

“Oh really?” San turned his gaze to the younger, his smile turning flirty. “We are on the same dance team, I just got in last month.”

“You should’ve seen him audition, it was like he was possessed. He's so talented!” Wooyoung exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. Yes, Yeosang knew about it already and no, he didn’t feel like he needed to watch it, because he heard about it a thousand times already from his lovestruck roommate.

“I would think so, that dance team is really hard to get in, right?” Yeosang commented.

It seemed to be the right thing to comment because that sends them into a round of flirting, both trying to one-up each other with compliments on their dancing skills. Yeosang wasn’t really comfortable with the love bubble growing around them, but hey at least they were distracted from the anxious mess that he was right then.   
  


╳

Turns out he had a class with San. He hadn't realized it, because he didn't know who San was before the encounter a few days before.

He got to his usual seat unsuspecting of it, only to be passed by San not a minute later that sat only one chair behind him on the next row. The younger let out a greeting but got quickly cut off by the professor’s arrival before he could say much more and Yeosang let out a silent thanks.

He focused on gathering his materials, trying to forget the other’s presence. It unsettled him, like he was being watched, however that feeling was common for him so he couldn’t guess if it was his imagination or not. He pulled his notebook out and continued hunting for something to write with. After a while of hunting in his messy bag, he accepted he fucked up and had forgotten it.

“Not gonna take notes today?” Ten minutes into the lecture came the question, San leaning forward to tap on his shoulders.

Yeosang felt so silly. Like he should’ve asked someone to lend him something already. It was just... hard... for him to reach out.

“I forgot my pencil.” He mumbled.

“Do you want one? I have an extra.” San offered without missing a beat, his blinding smile still on his face.

“If you don’t mind.” Looking at him for too long made Yeosang feel even gloomier, if San was the sun then Yeosang was the dark side of the moon.

Yeosang tried to pay attention from then on, he really did. Tried to focus on writing down everything the teacher was saying. But there were so many pauses and he could feel San’s eyes on him. He still didn’t know if it was actually his gaze or if it was just his imagination playing with him. 

That’s why he didn’t wanna meet San so soon, he wasn’t ready to have his anxiety all over the place by just existing in the same room as him. Couldn’t Wooyoung have told him they had the same class? He’d like to think that if he had the time it’d help, but he doubted it.

At the end of the lesson, the professor announced they’d be having a group project to hand in with their finals. Yeosang groaned internally at that. As anyone would have guessed, he hated group projects.

“Do you want to team up?” San asked, coming up to him as soon as class was dismissed. Yeosang probably looked like a deer in the headlights, not expecting it.

“Sure.” He answered without really thinking about it. He wouldn’t have any reason to say no, either way, he knew no one else in this class. And Wooyoung should be happy they were getting closer.

San was about to leave when Yeosang remembered his pencil. A sound escaped his lip, a simple ah meant to continue into an actual phrase, but it died in his lips when he looked down at the pencil in his hands. The top end of it was destroyed almost as if it was given to a dog. He didn’t even remember doing it, but now he could taste wood in his mouth so strong that he guessed he must’ve had it in between his teeth the whole class.

Unfortunately, his voice caught San’s attention, his eyes falling to Yeosang’s hand as well.

“Sorry, I-” Yeosang was lost for words. “I’ll bring you a new one next time.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Was San’s answer. He still had the same smile he had all morning, but he couldn’t quite read the emotion in his eyes. Yeosang supposed he shouldn’t read too much into it, nonetheless when someone said ‘don’t worry’ that’s exactly all he could do. He felt so embarrassed he could die.

╳

“Do you have any-” San started asking.

“On the second drawer.” Wooyoung told him before he even finished, still out of breath from their make-out session.

San reached for it focused on grabbing what he needed, lube, and a condom. He had to stop and do a double-take at the unexpected sight. Sure what he was looking for was there, easy to find, together with some inappropriate toys that usually would be what would catch his attention, but what actually piqued his interest was how the whole drawer was filled with lollipops almost drowning all other items in it.

"Do you like these?" San asked.

"Hm? Ah, I guess so, do you want one?" Wooyoung answered absentmindedly, more focused on taking off his shirt.

San thought it was an oddly unenthusiastic response for the number of lollipops stored there and an even odder offer for the occasion, but it didn't seem like Wooyoung would elaborate on that so he just left it alone. He had more important things to focus on.

╳

“Sangie, what do you think of San?” Wooyoung asked, his breath hitting Yeosang’s chest from his position cuddling against the older. “Seriously.”

“He’s… hard to keep up with.” Yeosang replied hoping it was enough.

“Are you still mad he’s better than you at that game you like?”

Yeosang groaned. No matter how many times San won against him he would not admit defeat. It was his favorite video game and he had been playing it for years, a newbie wouldn’t come and disrespect him like this on his first tries.

San was now a staple presence in their house, there day and night practically. Yeosang wasn’t completely used to him yet. It would take a while. Longer than the time Wooyoung usually spent on his fleeting crushes anyway. 

But he was starting to warm up to him even if just a bit. Like exposure therapy. That was a great term to describe how San was entering his life because he really didn’t just cling to Wooyoung, he made sure to include Yeosang in everything. Yeosang wasn’t a fan of third-wheeling on their dates, but he had to admit he was having some amount of fun with him by now.

“I’m being serious.” Wooyoung told him with a poke to his rib to prove his point.

“I think he’s… nice. He seems good for you. There’s nothing about him I don’t like.” And that was true. Yeosang’s problems were all internal, San had no blame for it. And he saw how happy Wooyoung was with him. They stayed in comfortable silence for a minute just hearing each other’s heartbeats. Yeosang wondered why he was asking him these questions, the younger never bother getting his approval for that before.

“I think I love him Sangie.” Wooyoung confided to him, voice low and uncharacteristically bashful.

That was.. good, right? He was happy for Wooyoung, he really was. Wooyoung dated around a lot, but he didn’t remember a time where the younger was so invested in someone else. He didn’t know if he should be worried.

He and Wooyoung were... Soulmates. He guessed that was the term. Friends weren’t enough to describe them, even family didn't feel like it fit. 

They were constant. Everything could change but Wooyoung would always be there with Yeosang and Yeosang would always be there with Wooyoung.

They never really thought too deeply about what their relationship meant. They fucked sometimes. A lot of times. But it wasn't exclusive. And they didn't really feel the need to discuss it. They felt like doing it so they did and it was fun. 

Both of them had crushes and dated before. They didn't fool around if that was the case. And then they did again when it wasn't. If one-day Wooyoung woke up and asked Yeosang to actually date him he probably would accept it without even blinking. But if it never happened Yeosang wouldn't mind.

He tried not to think what Wooyoung’s answer would be if he did that. He didn't like to think about it because he was insecure. But he trusted him enough to guess it would be positive if not certain. But he would never do it. And Wooyoung would never mind that he never did.

They both lived in a fine line of ‘if he's here and he's happy then I'm happy’. 

That was how Yeosang saw it anyway.

At some point, they fell asleep both of them lost in their own heads. When he woke up to the sunlight hitting his face Wooyoung was no longer there.

Looking up at his ceiling that morning he was certain of two things.

First thing was that Wooyoung really liked San and that meant he was gonna be lonely for a while and that's okay.

He had never been jealous before like he was with San. But that was circumstantial. Right from the start, Wooyoung was filling his head with the thought of San. He wouldn’t shut up about him and Yeosang felt like he knew more about San than even himself from how much information the younger dumped on him about the other. Then when Wooyoung wasn’t talking about San he wasn’t there at all. And it was such a contrast to how they usually were.

It wasn’t jealousy per se, perhaps he was just lonely and only one person was in his mind to blame. He would have to learn to live with it.

Second thing was that San really liked Wooyoung so he had to get used to him. At least enough to not feel like the world was gonna end every time he looked at him.

San kept coming to their apartment now that he and Wooyoung were a thing. They didn’t interact often, but hopefully, it was enough for San to forget his awkward moments.

The older seemed interested in him, probably just trying to butter up to Wooyoung. He’d make small talk, ask about him and invite him to their plans. Yeosang would be lying if he said he wasn’t trying his best to avoid him. He was hoping to get used to San, but it was rare to be given so much attention. He didn’t know if he liked it or if he hated it.

He thought about what if San disappeared. If Wooyoung stopped seeing him. That should be good for him. But somehow it felt empty now that the boy had forced himself into his life. He didn’t want him gone just because he caused butterflies to seize his insides with his very existence. Wait. 

A third thing got added to the list of things he understood as he looked up at the ceiling.

Perhaps he liked San a bit too much and he really needed to stop.

╳

Yeosang was bad with people and teamwork, but he was great at taking charge and delegating tasks. A survival skill if you will. He’d usually be left out by the time everyone else had a group only to be placed in a random one by the teacher. So he developed a very simple strategy: he always fled, looked through all that needed to be done, split it into tasks, and just texted the other person what they needed to do. He was always careful to make the tasks completely independent of each other and if he was lucky he never got to see his group mates in person at all. 

This time he wasn’t lucky. San agreed to what he asked over the phone, however, the guy insisted he wanted to meet up to piece everything together.

So they settled on meeting at the library over the weekend. Apparently, San was an early riser and asked if they could meet super early to have everything done before lunch. Yeosang on the other hand had the worse sleep schedule known to man, never in his life would he be awake at that hour, but he agreed to it just wanting to get it done with.

He regretted it though. Oh, how he regretted it. He tried sleeping earlier, didn’t work. He tried sleeping at the same time he usually slept, didn’t work. He just kept worrying about it all night nonstop and he hated it, it was torturous. The sunlight gradually came through his window until it couldn’t be ignored any longer and he wanted to cry.

So he hadn’t slept in over 24+ hours, okay, that wasn’t his first time. Come on Yeosang remember high school, you’ve been through worse, you got this easy. He tried the pep talk in the mirror. Wasn’t very effective when he looked like shit. His eyes were bloodshot with dark circle underneath, hair didn’t stand down and he had no energy to actually straighten it and he had marks from rolling around in bed all night.

He put on an oversized sweater and some basic makeup hoping it was enough to mask his state and dragged himself down to the library a few blocks away. It definitely wasn’t enough, because the first thing San said when they met was “Is everything okay? You look a bit...” He didn’t really finish the phrase and Yeosang would be offended if the younger didn’t look actually concerned.

“No, I’m fine. I just haven’t had any coffee yet today.” He tried suppressing a yawn. He wasn’t very successful. “You know how it goes.”

“We can move to a coffee shop.” San suggested full of good intentions and Yeosang wanted to hit himself for his own lame excuse. Thankfully he had another one ready.

“Actually Wooyoung wanted to invite us to have brunch with him after we’re done, that’s why I haven’t eaten yet.”

“Ah. Then do you want some candy? I think I might have some in my bag.” San wasn’t one to insist but the other barely looked awake.

“Sure.” He didn’t bother turning that offer down. Sucking on something actually sounded great right then and at least that’d stop his habit from appearing when he wasn’t expecting. It seemed to happen a lot around San and he was sure the other had clearly noticed it by now. He was getting scared the younger might be thinking he’s a gross weirdo or something.

“Here.” San stretched his hand towards him after rummaging through his bag for the sweet and Yeosang wondered what he did in his last life or what god he’d angered so bad to be punished like this. San just had to have that brand and that flavor of a lollipop that he was sure wasn’t even sold anywhere close to their campus, because it was his favorite and he had to order it by the bag online.

He used to have then nonstop before Wooyoung pavloved him into relating those with… Whatever, he wasn’t gonna think about it. It was just a lollipop. He crossed his legs and shifted on his seat a bit uncomfortable there before unwrapping and taking it into his mouth. Besides already having to stifle a moan at the action it didn’t affect him as much as he was expecting and that was a relief. Maybe because he was still somewhat high on sleep deprivation.

“Should we start?” San asked, startling him.

“Yeah…” It took him a second to process the situation, feeling his thoughts slow down. Maybe it was affecting him, he was not sure anymore. He could push through though. It was just piecing their work together how long could it take. He moved to get his laptop out on the table and turn it on, already open on their project and turning it so that San could see it too. “Here that’s my part, if you send me yours I can finish it up.”

“Ah, you already finished? I thought we were gonna do it together today.” San asked him confused while looking through the wall of text on the screen.

His hazy brain tried going through all their past interactions regarding this project, trying to find where did he go wrong to give the other such an idea, but his eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t think properly so he just sighed internally -or did it come out externally?- and tried thinking on what to do next.

“Well, I guess since we’ve already come this far you can just do it now and I’ll be here if you need any help. I have some homework I can finish in the meantime.” The older decided, closing his laptop and pushing it aside to give space for his school books.

“Sounds good to me. Sorry about that.” San agreed sheepily. Yeosang was a bit too out of it to process anything beyond how his dimples looked extra cute with that expression on.

From then on he tried focusing on the notebook in front of him, again he really did, but the words would just go out of focus. He supported his head onto his hand and it felt oh so heavy. After a few minutes, his eyes started closing, the quiet atmosphere of the library and the sounds of San’s finger on his keyboard lulling him to sleep. 

His head fell, startling him. San didn’t seem to notice, thank God. Well, the first time he didn’t. He definitely did the second. And by the third time he had a wide smile on his face, making Yeosang blush all the way to the tip of his ears. 

At that point he already felt in a different plane of existence on how slow his brain was working that the reaction just tipped him over, he was too sleepy to put up with this. He gave up and pushed his notebook aside as well, laying his head on the table and making a pillow out of his forearm. The lollipop was the cherry on top lulling him to a deep slumber.

A few hours go by and halfway through his part San gets a text from Wooyoung hurrying them up. It was starting to get late, so he moved to wake up Yeosang, deciding they could continue later. The older seemed to sleep with his mouth open, the straw of the long-gone lollipop having fallen onto the table. 

San shook his shoulder lightly not wanting to scare him. His eyes opened slowly and San couldn’t stop himself from admiring how pretty they were, the deep brown contrasting with both the sunlight and his chocolate hair and made only more charming by the birthmark on its corner. Somehow a little pink stain from the sugary sweet adorned the outer corner of his mouth. 

“You have something on your…” San started moving his thumb to wipe it away but lost his words from shock.

Yeosang had moved his head just a bit with a confused whine and then took San’s thumb into his mouth, sucking lightly. The younger froze caught completely by surprise and not knowing how to deal with the situation. He felt Yeosang’s tongue circling around the digit then settling on rubbing against the pad of his finger slowly and lazily like a lollipop, no signs of letting it go anytime soon. 

Then suddenly with a loud screech from his chair, Yeosang backed away, a string of drool connecting them as the only evidence of that surreal interaction. With a sweater paw, he wiped his chin wide-eyed. He looked terrified and San’s heart wrenched looking at him.

“Sorry I- I…” The older looked like he was about to cry. “I have to go.” 

Yeosang clumsy got up and gathered his things in a rush. San wanted to comfort him in some way, but he wasn’t sure what to say so all he could do was watch as the other ran off.

╳

“Where’s Sangie?” Was the first thing Wooyoung asked when he arrived at the diner they were having brunch at. San wasn’t sure how to explain the situation to him, the lingering phantom warmth still on his fingers.

“I don’t think he’s coming.” He let out as he sat down across from him.

“Did your study session go bad?” Wooyoung prodded a bit more, already munching on some toast.

“I guess you could say that. Every time I think he’s warming up to me something like this happens.” San said with a sigh. 

A waiter came and Wooyoung started ordering their usual as San rested his head on his hand and closed his eyes in thought, exhausted by the early interaction and the project they hadn’t finished yet. ‘Something like this’ was pretty vague, but Wooyoung had been around both of them together often enough to guess.

“San.” Wooyoung called out to him.

“Yes?” He replied with his eyes still closed.

“Are you interested in Yeosang?”

“Huh?” His eyes opened at the unexpected question.

“Don’t lie. I see how you look at him.” Wooyoung accused and his blood froze. Did he really look at Yeosang differently? He was intrigued yes, but he didn’t want to lose what he already had with Wooyoung.

“Don’t worry, I’m as whipped as you are so I can’t judge.” The younger continued with a smirk growing on his face, voice light as he continued. “Wouldn’t you like it? To have both of us? I don’t really mind sharing you know.”

San sank in his seat with his face turning serious as he mused the option. He spoke up after a moment.

“Even if I did it doesn’t matter anyway.” The voice that left him didn’t match his brooding expression, it was puffy and whiny and pouty, it made his cheeks squishy and Wooyoung thought it was adorable. “He doesn’t seem to like me at all.”

“I don’t think so. Sangie just takes a while to open up to people. He’s been all hot and bothered since he met you, he just hasn’t come to terms with it yet.” The younger commented. “Maybe he just needs a little push.”

Wooyoung’s face had mischief written all over it and San wondered if he should be worried.


	2. The Lollipops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "╳" indicates the end of the smut if anyone wants to skip it. It's my first time writing something like this, so I'd appreciate any feedback or critique. Enjoy!

“Sangiiiie, come here.” Wooyoung asked, throwing himself on the bed in front of Yeosang. The older was currently leaning against the headboard, trying to read a book for class. A book he didn’t particularly like. A book that he’d throw out the window if it didn’t cost half of their rent and was the sole suggested material for his next quiz.

“You look stressed, let me help.” Wooyoung offered, crawling on his elbows to reach between his legs.

The younger didn’t bother waiting for an answer to unzip his jeans and pull his soft length out, working his hand to make it harden for him. They hadn’t done anything like that for a while, since San was the one hogging Wooyoung’s attention now. Worry crossed his mind, wondering if everything was alright with them. The younger knew exactly how to work him though, having done it a million times before and it didn't leave much space for worry. It wasn’t any of his business anyway.

“Sangie has been so distant lately, is everything okay?” The younger was talking in a pout, enunciating his words with a whine in his voice.

“Just stressed.” He was trying his best not to moan, embarrassed that the other had gotten him to that point so fast.

“Are you upset about what happened the other day?” Wooyoung asked a bit of his exaggerated expression cracking, the corner of his lips fighting with themselves to not twitch up. He stopped stroking him, leaning forward to take him into his mouth.

“I’m not.” Yeosang groaned. Was this supposed to be an interrogation tactic?

“San was worried.” He mumbled coming up briefly and sinking back down on his cock.

“I don’t want to talk about it while you’re sucking me off, Wooyoung.” Yeosang answered with slight annoyance.

Wooyoung just let out an unconvinced sound, breath hitting his dick as he laid back on Yeosang’s stomach and started to suck on the head lazily.

“Don’t wanna think about San?” He asked.

“I really don’t.” The older replied flatly.

“Don’t you wish he was here sucking your dick with me?” Wooyoung asked licking the underside of his length, eyes staring up teasingly.

Yeosang didn’t have an answer for that, only staring back with a troubled expression.

“I know you like him too, you don’t need to hide it from me.” Wooyoung lazily announced, then continue on with a smile. “He likes you too.”

“Wooyoung…” Yeosang dragged out his name planning it to be a protest but coming out practically as a moan. Wooyoung’s hand was back at work and his mind was getting too hazy for this conversation.

“We both like him and he likes both of us. Isn’t that perfect, Sangie?” Wooyoung picked up the pace rendering the older breathless.

“You’re always so bad at apologies, how about you let me help you this time.” He continued to suggest mischievously.

Yeosang was so close he barely listened to Wooyoung until the younger suddenly stopped, a loud whine escaping his lips. Wooyoung backed away and got up, heading towards his backpack to look for something. Yeosang watched him expectantly, but the only thing the other came back with was his cellphone.

When he laid back down he gripped onto Yeosang’s cock again with one hand, moving slowly. With his other hand, he turned on his phone given it most of his attention.

“Are we really doing this right now?” Yeosang asked in disbelief.

“I told you I was gonna help you apologize.” Wooyoung told him without looking up.

“And how is edging me gonna help it?” Somehow that seemed to be Wooyoung’s answer for everything, from fights to celebrations to boredom, this was his favorite game. It did seem to help Yeosang get out of his own head though so he couldn't say he wasn't into it just as much.

“I’ll just text him that you’ve been naughty and wants to make it up to him.” He replied mindlessly. “I’m sure he wants to play with you too, so it’s a perfect apology.”

“What? No! That’s so embarrassing.” Yeosang’s face flushed red just at the thought.

“It’s not, I’m sure he’ll find it cute.” The younger reasoned.

“Wooyoung please I’m so close already…” He whined.

“I won’t allow you to cum for a week if you keep complaining.”

Yeosang knew he didn’t mean it unless Yeosang let him mean it. If he felt really uncomfortable with it he just needed to say it. But he didn’t particularly know how to reach out to the other in any other way. Honestly, he was scared that if he was left on his own he’d never get the courage for it and just resorted to avoiding him, which wasn’t reasonably possible long term. And he really needed to cum now. He’d be lying if he said his thoughts were not even the least bit affected by that. So he decided to go with it. It seemed Wooyoung always knew exactly how to convince him.

“He’s not answering.” Wooyoung commented with a pout. Yeosang let out a relieved sigh.

“Are you nervous?” The younger asked stopping his ministrations and sitting up. Yeosang sighed for a different reason then.

“I guess.” Yeosang answered after a moment.

“Here.” Wooyoung got up to fish for a lolly on his nightstand drawer. The older accepted it without a second thought. He really needed it if they were gonna go through with this.

“How about we send a little incentive as well. Like a peace offering.” Wooyoung suddenly spoke up with a wicked look on his face.

“Hm?” He hummed in question, unfazed by the other’s mischievous tone. The lolly already had triggered something for him and his thoughts were slowing down.

“Take off your shirt.” The younger commanded.

Yeosang didn’t bother to argue, not thinking it’d go anywhere in his favor. Wooyoung pulled off his sweatpants leaving him only in his underwater. He came back to bed, adjusting their bodies to sit behind Yeosang and pulling him flush against himself between his legs. The younger held his phone up to take a selfie with him, one of his hands sneaking up to pull his leaking member out.

Yeosang let out a protesting whine around his lolly hiding his face on Wooyoung’s shoulder.

“Are you embarrassed, baby?” The younger asked lightly.

“How about this?” Wooyoung shuffled around and coaxed his head back up, covering his eyes with one hand. Now he couldn’t see himself on the screen anymore. Yeosang didn’t answer but didn’t protest like before, so he took a few pictures.

“Can I send it? Is that okay, baby?” Wooyoung asked again to be sure. Yeosang only nodded, back to hiding against his shoulder in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was doing that, what if San didn’t like it? What if he thought he was gross? He had to see the guy twice a week in class. He sucked harder on his lollipop.

“Come on, Sangie, use your words. It’s okay if you don’t want to send it.” Wooyoung asked coaxing the lollipop out of his mouth and pushing the phone on his hand. Yeosang took a better look at it, but he couldn’t decide if he actually liked himself in it or not.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Yeosang asked with worried puppy eyes and Wooyoung just wanted to eat him right then and there. He felt like he deserved an award for his self-control.

“I think he’ll absolutely love it, sweetie.” Wooyoung answered with a kiss to the top of his head.

“Are you sure?” He asked still anxious.

“I’m sure.” The younger assured him calmly.

“Then okay.” Yeosang relented looking back at the picture on the screen between his hand.

Then they’re back to fooling around, lolly back on his mouth and Wooyoung’s hand back on his dick.

“Look Sangie, don’t you look so pretty in that picture? So pretty for me and Sani.” The younger whispered in his ear, picking up the pace as he starts to trail his neck with kisses.

When he’s finally back to feeling heat pooling in the pit of his stomach the phone buzzes in Yeosang’s hands startling them. 

“Now he answers…” Wooyoung laughs, completely halting his touches in favor of texting all over again. If Yeosang didn’t have a lolly in his mouth he’d be tempted to bite him.

“He’s at work now, but he’ll come by when he’s done.” He reported, stretching his arm to put the phone away. “So I have two hours to make you an absolute mess for him.”

The hungry look on Wooyoung’s face made him shudder from head to toe, already picturing how the next couple of hours would be entirely torturous for him. 

❦

San thought he knew what to expect when he entered the apartment, Wooyoung calling him already from his bedroom. Although he wasn’t off by much, as soon as he stepped onto the room and saw the scene that was waiting for him he felt so mistaken. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this.

“Sangie was really sorry about the other day, so he wanted to make it up to you.” Wooyoung explained in a cheerful voice. Wooyoung himself was glowing in all his naked glory, but the focus was definitely on Yeosang right then. Yeosang was standing with his knees apart in bed completely naked with his dick an angry red and leaking against his skin, back against the wall and arms up above his head. His hands were joined, one of them holding onto a tiny rubber ball, and restricted by a red cloth that contrasted with a layer of black lace that made up the blindfold covering his eyes. The cherry on top was a ring gag strapped around his mouth, keeping it open as stray drool spilled out of the corner of his lips.

“He sucked on your fingers without asking, didn’t he? So I made sure he doesn’t suck on anything without permission.” Wooyoung pointed out feeling proud of himself. “He’s trying to apologize after all.”

Wooyoung’s pointer finger grazed against the gag, circling the ring before pressing on Yeosang’s bottom teeth and making his head sag down with it. San could see his tongue starting to poke out to chase the digit but quickly Wooyoung retracted it.

“See? Poor Sangie tries so hard, but he just can’t control himself. You get it, right?” Wooyoung told San with expecting eyes.

San nodded still having trouble forming words.

“He was having a hard time facing you, so I helped with that too.” The younger continued to point out while lightly tugging on the blindfold around Yeosang’s eyes. “I even warmed him up for you. He’s so ready to spill it all out that he’d do anything at this point.”

Wooyoung then wrapped his hand around his cock not even moving just holding it and already earning the dirtiest sound both of them had ever heard come from Yeosang’s mouth.

San couldn’t take his eyes off his tongue that flicked around his mouth searching for something to hold on to, lewdly curling around the ring keeping it open.

" ell- ow" His whimpers sounded desperate and he tried saying something, getting distorted by the gag. The little ball he held on his hand fell down and Wooyoung's smirk faltered a bit as he rushed to remove the gag from around his head.

"Color?" The youngest asked.

"... yellow..." He responded panting.

"Do you want a lollipop?"

"Yes, please." It wasn’t even a second before Wooyoung had one ready pressing it against his lips.

"Is everything okay, Yeosang?" San spoke up, now a bit worried.

Yeosang just hummed, his stance now relaxed against the wall seemingly appeased by the candy.

"He gets a bit antsy when things get too intense and he can't suck on anything, so I always give him a lollipop. " Wooyoung explained.

Now it made sense, why he had those laying around and even why Yeosang reacted the way he did when he gave him one of those at the library. San thought it was cute that the youngest had a stash of lollipops saved for that reason, to make the other feel safer. Maybe he’d start piling up some of those himself.

"As I was saying, we've been playing for a while already." Wooyoung continued with a suggestive eyebrow raised. The thoughts of Yeosang being denied for hours already just waiting for him to unravel him went straight to his dick, if he wasn't hard yet now he definitely was.

"Are you okay, Sangie? Can you continue?" Wooyoung asked softly.

"Hmh." His breath still trembled but he seemed much comfortable now.

"Do you want to continue sucking on the lolly?" Wooyoung asked already putting the gag away onto the nightstand.

Yeosang hummed in agreement, lips sealed around the candy.

"Okay, I'm gonna give you your ball back then. You know how to call out if you get overwhelmed again, right?" The youngest confirmed, preparing to move on.

With a nod, he hummed again. 

Almost as soon as the ball was back in his grips Yeosang opened his mouth trying to plead around the lolly.

"F...ng-" San couldn't understand what he was saying with the candy on the way, but Wooyoung seemed to catch it easily, used to those sounds by now.

"You want my fingers? But you know this is a punishment, baby." The youngest taunted him as he climbed back in bed.

"Fuck, you look so good like that, Sangie. So pretty for me and Sani. Maybe if you're a good boy I can let you suck on my dick, since your filthy mouth is so desperate. Do you want that, Sangie? Want to be a good boy for me?" Wooyoung whispered cupping Yeosang's face with both hands, thumbs brushing against his cheeks to wipe away the trail of tears that were fresh on his skin.

The eldest nodded enthusiastically as if sucking Wooyoung's dick was the best idea he’d ever heard in his life, a muffled please leaving his lips.

"Oh, but you know you need San's permission now since you've been so bad to him. How about you suck on his dick instead and maybe, just maybe, if you please him enough he'll think about giving you what you really want."

He punctuated his words with a soft bite to the tip of one of his ears and a flick to Yeosang's neglected member, not too harsh but making it slap against his belly and earning a dragged groan from the other. Then he gently coaxed out the lolly from the other's mouth and whispered on his ear. "Come on Sangie, tell him how much you want his cock in your mouth, how desperate you are for him to make you his."

" Please please please want to be good, want to be good for Sani." Yeosang breathed out in a whiny voice sounding too desperate even to his own ears.

San walked up to the scene while Wooyoung backed away to leave the lolly on a conveniently placed napkin. He placed his thumb flat against the other's tongue letting him suck on it as he took his other hand and started stroking his leaking member, setting a fast and messy pace from the start and dragging a litany of desperate cries from the older that was caught off guard by the harsh stimulation. It wasn't long before Yeosang was back on the edge.

"Gonna cum..." He cried out desperate, nibbling a bit too harsh around San's thumb as the familiar heat pooled again at the pit of his stomach.

San retracted both his hand as soon as the words came out of his mouth and he almost felt bad hearing the whines that came out of Yeosang, practically sobs by now, but there was something intoxicating about the fact that he was the cause for them, that this was all for him. 

He brought his hands up to take the blindfold off. The sight under it was breathtaking, Yeosang's eyes were red and blown out with lust and glazed over as he gazed up at San, looking at him like he was ready to sell his soul for any mere touch San would be generous enough to give him.

San leaned down for a kiss, the sticky taste of raspberry still in his tongue as he explored his mouth lewdly and sucked on his tongue before pulling away and slowly tugged Yeosang forward into his arms. He wondered how harsh Wooyoung had been until now to have him so desperate and pliant in his hands.

He sat back against the headboard, Yeosang leaned down on his knee, butt up and face down on his crotch, barely supporting himself on his elbows hands still tied to each other.

"How about I prep our little slut for you?" Wooyoung asked from behind Yeosang, one hand caressing one of his cheeks and the other holding up a bottle of lube.

"Sure, just don't let him finish. He needs to earn it." San replied, a smile growing on his face as he held Yeosang's mouth open with a thumb pulling on each corner of it. He took his time watching for a moment as the older's tongue seemed to stretch on his own to try and lick on his thumbs while his eyes stared up at him and San wondered what Yeosang must be seeing with his brain so deep into that lustful haze.

Wooyoung stuck the first finger in him, a surprised moan leaving his held open mouth and he leaned forward nosing San’s crotch with pleading eyes. San complied, finally letting his trapped member out of his boxers and lightly smacking Yeosang on the cheek with it.

The older mouthed along its length with kisses and kitten licks trying to appeal his case to his new master before enveloping the head on his mouth with a relieved sigh. San let him take his time sinking down and taking him all in before grabbing onto his hair and settling at a comfortable pace. Yeosang swirled his tongue and hallowed his cheeks skilfully as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft, San’s composure faltering as he tried not to thrust up against his throat. 

Wooyoung’s fingers didn’t stop, finally hitting the spot they were looking for. Yeosang gagged around San’s cock at the new sensation making San groan. His mouth became sloppy, moaning nonstop as the youngest abused his prostate and it wasn’t long until he was begging again.

“Please, more I need- ah ”

“What do you say, Sanie? Does he deserves more?”

“Hmmm...” San pretended to think, a smirk on his face. “I’m not convinced yet.”

Yeosang let out a pitiful whine, looking like he was gonna cry.

“But I’ll give Sangie a treat since you’re doing so well. Why don’t you start fucking him for me, Woo?”

“Sani is already so generous to you. Aren’t you happy, Sangie?” Wooyoung said with a laugh in his tone as he lined himself up, not wasting any time executing the order. Yeosang let out a vague whimper in response impatiently pressing his hip back against him.

He thrust against Yeosang roughly, bottoming out in one move and sending Yeosang forward against San. The thrusts kept coming not leaving much time for Yeosang to recover, but the older didn’t seem too distressed by it. San imagined he was used to Wooyoung’s roughness. 

“Come on, show him how happy you are, Sangie.” Wooyoung commanded from behind him.

It was absolute lewd the noises coming from Yeosang’s mouth, face rubbing against San’s spit covered cock as Wooyoung fucked him. He tried to move weakly, trying to follow Wooyoung’s command, but having difficulty because of his tied hands.

San rushed to untie the knot on the silk cloth and Yeosang finally managed to support himself on his hands and come up to kiss San once more, sloppy and needy, moaning into his mouth as Wooyoung wrecked him. The older tried trailing kisses down his necks in an attempt to please again, but he didn’t have any coordination or patience anymore, his mind incoherent and body shaking too much.

“San, please want to be good please I ne- ah ” Yeosang tried pleading as if his life depended on it, Wooyoung finding something in him that rendered him words incorrect again.

“Let’s try this again, see if you can please me enough this time.” San teased getting up on his knees, dick at the older’s face again.

If he was hesitant to be too hard on Yeosang before, now he definitely wasn’t anymore fucking his throat with reckless abandon, enjoying the bruising fingers on his thigh grasping for dear life and odd chokes and gags as Yeosang tried his best to keep up with the pace the both of his boyfriends set up.

San brought a hand to Yeosang’s neglected cock under him, letting Wooyoung’s movements set the pace for his strokes. As he leaned forward to do that Yeosang doing his best to keep up the length in his mouth that now went deeper than before, his nose hitting San’s stomach at every thrust. He didn’t want the other to stop his ministrations, so he did his best to unclench his jaw and take it in over and over again at his rough pace.

As he approached his edge once again he couldn’t keep down his cries though, painfully obvious to both of his tormentors that seemed to have simultaneously agreed to completely stop.

“I’m so close please please please... ” He cried as Wooyoung pulled him back to sit on his lap

"You know, we played this game before. He doesn't need to cum if you're not satisfied, our little slut can even stay a few more days desperate for our touch. Can't you, Sangie?"

He had pulled out, dick now snugly placed between Yeosang's butt cheeks as the older sat there against his chest. Wooyoung held Yeosang by the hair, making him bare his neck for him as he mouthed the words against his shoulder, before sinking his teeth onto the flesh right above his collarbone. Yeosang let out a strained whimper at the action, his only answer a string of please please please with exhausted pants in-between, and San wasn't sure whether he meant please let me cum or please deny me anymore. San didn't think Yeosang knew either. 

He didn't know he had such sadistic tendencies in him up until then, the thought of not giving Yeosang the release he craved for so much just to have him even more desperate and needy for him all the way till next time had him almost drunk on the power given to him.

But for now, he had been so good for him that he would relent. He’d have chances to punish him with that some other time, hopefully.

San came up to sit closer to his boyfriends and Wooyoung let Yeosang fall gently forward onto San's shoulder. San sucked on a spot under his ear adding to the trail of purple marks Wooyoung had already left there. The older panted trying to catch his breath only to have it hitch again at San's love bites. The youngest settled for dragging his fingers up and down Yeosang’s spine sending more shivers through his body and it was just so much that he felt like maybe he'd start crying all over again.

San wrapped his fingers around his tortured member, pressing his thumb against the slit and drank in Yeosang's choked moan, feeling him tremble against him.

"How about this, I'm gonna ride you, use you as a toy to get myself off and I want to cum together. Think you can do that for me? Can you hold it for me?" He whispered in his ear and Yeosang broke out sobbing again. "Please... I can't please wanna cum I’m so close I can’t please" 

Please seemed to be Yeosang's favorite word and San was in love with hearing him repeat it over and over like a prayer to him.

"Shhhh, it's okay you're doing so good. Just a little bit more, you've been so good for me Sangie I'm so proud." San whispered a string of praise against his ear, his voice soothing his cries.

Wooyoung backed him up in praising Yeosang between comforting kisses to his back. So good for us Sangie, his words muffled and vibrated against his skin, warming him up and melting his insides, his brain feeling like mush.

He was good, he wanted to be good, wanted to hear them praise him more, wanted to feel their warmth more. He felt so loved and he felt addicted to that feeling.

"Color?" San asked against his ear and it took him a feel moments to register in his brain what he meant.

"Green, please please please just fuck me I need-"

His phrase got cut off and transformed into a surprised whimper as San sank his teeth against his skin nearing the same spot Wooyoung had done it, sharp pain coursing through his body all the way down to his dick. 

He was again very aware of San's unrelenting grip on it and he rutted up in an instinct so desperate for attention there. It earned him a light slap to his thigh, making him gasp. He was glad it wasn’t harder or else he might’ve cummed right there from how on edge he was already.

“Wanna cum with you too.” Wooyoung asked, eyes more playful than pleading as he leaned forward to kiss San, sandwiching the older between their bodies while the two made out.

Starting to get impatient as well, San pulled back from the kiss pushing Wooyoung backward, motioning for him to lay down. The youngest wasted no time sheathing himself into Yeosang again driving out a whole new string of cries.

“You just want to make it harder for him, don’t you?” San accused with a smirk. Wooyoung just chuckled not really denying it.

San climbed on top grabbing the bottle of lube and spreading it on his fingers, warming it up a bit before taking them down to his own hole, prepping himself to take Yeosang inside. The older was huge, so he took his time trying to loosen up the best he could, back arching from his own touch and pressing himself against Yeosang, their dicks rubbing against each other on their stomachs.

Yeosang nearly immediately chased the friction rutting up against him and San was tempted to stroke him back to the edge just so he’d be more obedient and wait properly. However, he didn’t like to play games where there’s no chance of winning. He just propped himself higher above him, so that the older didn’t have any more friction from him. Not that Yeosang had much of a chance to last already if San was judging by the way the other still tried moving against the air frustrated and desperate for him to come back, only resulting in fucking himself on Wooyoung’s dick.

When he felt he was ready he sat up lining himself and sinking down slowly on Yeosang’s length with a groan, letting himself get used to the burning stretch. The older breathed hard under him trying his best to hold himself from moving. San’s hands grabbed onto his waist for support and Wooyoung’s ones already occupied his hips, the two most likely would leave handprints from how hard they were gripping onto him.

Wooyoung was the first to move, making San moan and Yeosang cry out in between them and soon San joined him bouncing up and down on Yeosang’s cock. The older felt helpless in between them, hands coming up to grip the sheets trying his best to contain the feeling building up inside of him again, but it was nearly impossible he just needed to cum so bad.

Surprisingly Wooyoung was also the first one to break filling Yeosang with a groan, Yeosang squirmed in between them, doing his best to hold the inevitable. Moments after he was cumming as well with a loud cry finally getting the release he yearned for so long and San soon followed shooting all over the older’s chest. He bounced for a good minute on Yeosang’s sensitive cock before reaching his breaking point, overstimulating him a bit too much, but their releases were close enough that he had to be impressed and he was sure to praise Yeosang on it, telling him over and over how good he did for him.

The three of them were exhausted, laying on top of each other breathless.

╳

“We should take shower.” Wooyoung spoke first. “Maybe eat something.”

“You didn’t get your ass destroyed, so you can be in charge of snacks, Woo.”

“Haha, but seriously y’all are getting heavy.”

San then finally moved, feeling the unpleasant sensation of cum dripping down his thigh and pulled Yeosang with him, rolling to the side so that the youngest could be freed from their weight.

“I’ll prepare a bath for you two. Don’t let Sangie sleep, he's a bitch to wake up and always gets a headache if he doesn’t eat properly."

“Got it.” Yeosang’s eyes were dangerously close to shutting down already, San tapping on his cheek to keep him focused. 

“Don’t sleep yet, let me take care of you a little bit.” San murmured to him. Yeosang felt so out of it that it read like a dream to his mind.

Getting bathed by San was nice, his hands were gentle scrubbing soap over his body and massaging all the sore spots they left on him. So gentle that it only made it harder on him to stay awake, which resulted in Wooyoung feeding them crackers over the side of the bathtub while he waited for his turn to at least take a shower on it, too small for the three of them at the same time.

It felt so soft and warm that Yeosang didn’t quite believe that it was real when he woke the next morning, still embraced from both sides under the blanket.

He turned his head from one side to the other, adjusting himself to be more comfortable, only to find San’s eyes staring at him, lazy and droopy from sleep.

"Sorry about freaking you out at the library." Yeosang let out without thinking. That probably wasn’t what a lover wanted to hear first thing in the morning, but it was what jumped to his mind. It really was supposed to be an apology after all.

"It's okay, really, you don't need to apologize. I was just very confused." 

"It's just not something I control well and it's so embarrassing to explain." Yeosang cringed at himself, this coping habit was so bad.

"I want you to know you never need to be embarrassed around me, okay? No matter how weird you think it is I'm not gonna be upset or think badly of you. I'll try to understand it. So just… explain it to me next time." San assured him smiling softly.

"I love you two." The youngest suddenly professed in a hoarse voice coming from Wooyoung over his back, hugging them tighter together and giving Yeosang a kiss to the nape.

“So are we, like, a thing now? The three of us?” Yeosang got the courage to ask after a few moments pondering if he should say anything.

“Do you want us to be a thing?” San asked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk. If Yeosang didn’t know any better he’d guess he was being flirted with.

“Of course we are a thing. God, you two take so long getting to the point I might as well fuck both of you again to get this done with.” Wooyoung huffed at their antics.

“We love you too, Woo.” San replied as he closed his eyes back to sleep, smile bright on his face.

Yeosang felt the same. For both of them. He didn't have the courage to spill such words as easily as they did, but he felt it deep in his heart as he laid there in their warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr and twitter at youseissi if anyone wants to interact i dont bite i promise


End file.
